Undercover and in Love
by StrawberryofLife
Summary: PercyxAnnabeth. Sorry about the cheesy title. AU: Sixteen-year-old Annabeth is supporting her family of five on her paycheck. That she receives from the top-secret Agency she works for. But of course when there's a secret Agency, there's a secret rivaling Agency too. And Annabeth may just be falling for a certain green-eyed enemy agent. Rated T for violence. Cover art by Viria13.
1. Chapter 1 - Official Agent

**A/N: Welcome to my latest story! After deleting my Crossover (that just wasn't working) and my Hogwarts AU (that nobody read) fics I have decided I still want multiple fics going, because it allows me to not have to focus on just ONE story, you know? So because I'm not just a Doctor Who and Harry Potter fan, I present my first ever Percy Jackson fic! :) Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: No, guys, I'm not Rick Riordan in disguise *gasp***

Chapter 1

A lightning bolt flickered through the clouds, striking a tall tree. A loud crack was heard and the tree fell down with a loud THUMP that echoed across the valley.

And although the sound was loud, deafening even, it only reached the ears of one person. The name of that person? Annabeth Chase.

O.o

"Annabeth, sweetie, we love you and all, but you really need to take your job seriously," Helen said, looking at her step-daughter with a concerned expression.

"Don't pressure her," Malcolm warned, "She's only in the tenth grade."

"But she'll lose her job," Helen argued, "and we can't have _that _happening." Annabeth looked at her father and step-mother exasperatedly.

"So why exactly can't I lose my job?" she asked, thoroughly annoyed with her parents arguing since she was _right there._ Both of her "parents" turned from their arguing to look at her, their expressions softening simultaneously.

"As you know your mother is unemployed—" "—he means a full-time _mom._" Helen corrected, stealing an annoyed glance at her husband.

"Right," Annabeth said, urging them to continue.

"And so she doesn't provide any income—" "—I work hard at keeping you kids under tabs—" "—'under tabs' I'm sure, and so the other day—" "—he quit his job because you had one—" "—your mother means _lost _my job and I—" "—sat on his bum all day, because he knew _you _provided decent income—" "—applied for a few job interviews, but I haven't gotten them…_yet_—" "—and he isn't trying as hard as he should, because once again YOU HAVE A JOB—" "—but I'm still working as hard as I can, but your mother, on the other hand, even though she _knows _she could apply to be a waitress…she's got the memory and the skills unlike myself who is more suited—" "—for being a lazy bum sitting on a multimillion dollar house sipping champagne. _I _on the other hand refuse to get a job as a waitress (of all things) because A) My memory is fading with old age—" "—you're barely 40—" "—and B) I don't trust your father to take care of the twins or _you _so that's why you have to keep a job. Due to your father's laziness—" "—due to your mother's inability to hold a steady job under the excuse that she 'doesn't want to leave me with the kids' they are _my _kids after all…"

Annabeth blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the meaning under all of her parent's arguing. "So basically Dad quit—no, sorry, Dad, _lost_—his job so me, a sixteen-year-old, has to provide for a family of five by myself? No thanks!"

Annoyance overcame Annabeth as thoughts of her parents' selfishness flitted through her head. _She, _of all people who had been _underappreciated _in her family was suddenly supposed to support them? A sixteen-year-old! As Annabeth's mind wrapped around these thoughts her body moved as if on its own, traveling up the stairs into her bedroom where she collapsed on the bed, wondering if perhaps her father had commitment issues.

He'd only divorced Athena a little over a year ago. Mr. Chase had said that Athena was the one with commitment issues…but had he been lying? A year after he'd remarried (Helen of all people) they were arguing like heck and Annabeth was sure a divorce was soon to follow.

But her dad losing his job? This was definitely new.

O.o

Percy paced back and forth across the smooth, white tiles of the waiting room in his Agency, a Spy Agency that was so secretive that only one group knew they existed. Who was this one group? Well…

"Mr. Jackson," a cool, female voice echoed throughout the waiting room. A few people looked up.

Percy got up, tempted to say, "It's Percy," but refused this temptation by biting the inside of his cheek. He got up, walking to the tall desk where three greying, old ladies sat. The one in the middle was thin and tall, the two on the other side of her shorter and plumper.

"Furies," Percy acknowledged, nodding his head and using the codename he had personally reserved for them due to their unspoken temper. And believe him, he had been on the wrong side of it much too often.

"Perseus," the middle one sneered. "Actually it's Percy," Percy said, shrugging easily and flashing them his badge with the words "PERCY JACKSON" printed in dark, bold letters. Underneath was his information.

"Bad luck to you!" one of the woman sitting next to Fury #1 said cheerfully. Grinning at Percy with an evil malice in her eyes.

"Ditto," Percy said, grinning, still making eye contact with the three ladies. After a few seconds of standing there, he walked at a leisurely pace towards the grand oak doors that creaked open slowly.

O.o

"They're on the move again," Chiron said, peering at Annabeth through a pair of small glasses.

"Who?" Annabeth asked, adjusting the watch on her left hand and glancing at it. "2:38 PM" it read in glowing, neon red numbers. "Jupiter," Chiron said, "they are part of the reason you failed your mission last night."

"And the other part?" Annabeth asked, her anger for the sabotaging, yet occasionally helpful Jupiter Agency growing.

"We had defensive measures. You refused to use them," Chiron said, judging Annabeth's expression to see what she thought of this explanation. She was still a child of only sixteen years of age. Who knew what would throw her into a raging fit?

"I did it the old fashioned way for a few reasons," Annabeth said, trying to brush off the fact that Chiron had just dissed her, "One was I assumed Jupiter already knew what we had planned. And they did obviously. If I did it with all of your great, modern defense systems they might've captured me. Tortured me. Who knows?" Chiron frowned.

"You are dismissed," he said, "I'll talk to you next week. Focus on your studies, yes?" "Of course," Annabeth said, waving a hand dismissively, "I'll bring back straight As for you." She got up, pushed her chair in and begin to walk towards the exit.

"Oh, whatever," Chiron said. Annabeth whipped around, surprised at Chiron's informal act. He was always so formal, so posh, so…20th century. "Welcome to the Half-Blood Agency, Annabeth Chase. Or should I say…Agent Chase?"

**A/N: Heh heh. Like the names of the Agencies? ;) I am very creative as you can tell. **

**Anyways, COOKIES FOR ANYONE THAT REVIEWS! A.k.a. Please Review! :D**

**xStrawberryofLifex**


	2. Chapter 2 - Caught Kissing

**A/N: Unfortunately my laptop has a virus of some sort that prevents me from going online (what?) so I have to use The Family laptop that is old and slow. Plus I saved the Word Document on my own laptop, which means I have to re-type it all into here so sorry if there are any typos!**

**Disclaimer: I only own one thing in this story: Annabeth's pajamas. Woo! No, sorry, actually those are from Target. :P I don't own anything. **

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since her promotion to official Agent. She had the badge and all to prove it. But there had been no attempts at communication with her, and Annabeth was very worried about this. She secretly was afraid that the Agency might think her unimportant; that they were firing her secretly. Annabeth twisted in her bed, trying to fall asleep amongst the thoughts of supporting her family and being forgotten by the Agency; her father still hadn't gotten a job and if she didn't get a paycheck this month, her family was going to have a hard time paying the bills.

After another fifteen minutes of attempting to get to sleep, Annabeth gave up, instead promising herself a glass of warm milk (wasn't that supposed to make you sleepy?) and a packet of her favourite crisps from downstairs.

She threw off her bed covers, a wave of cool air washing over her, and headed downstairs in the XL t-shirt and neon green gym shorts that were her pajamas. When she arrived at the bottom of the steps, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Annabeth saw two people locking lips (rather intensely, she might add). Upon further investigation (a.k.a. blinking twice) Annabeth realized that these two were indeed her parents.

"Oh. My. God," Annabeth whispered, watching as her father's hand reached up to mess up her step-mother's hair. Her father, apparently, heard this comment, for he broke the kiss, turning his head to meet the gaze of a slowly retreating Annabeth.

"I…uh…didn't know you were still up, sweetheart," Malcolm said, returning his hands to his sides and wiping off a spot of lip gloss (Helen's obviously) that had been on his jaw. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at Annabeth sheepishly. Meanwhile, Helen bit her lip nervously, trying to flatten her mussed hair. Finally she gave up, saying quietly, "I think I'll head to the bedroom now…" "Me too," was Malcolm's quick reply. The two turned towards the master bedroom and flashed equally nervous and sheepish grins at her.

"Yeah. Sure," Annabeth said, still in a state of shock, trying to erase the image from the back of her eyeballs. She walked towards the fridge, almost in a robotic-like state and grabbed the carton of milk, vowing to herself never to come downstairs in the middle of the night for fear of seeing _this _again.

O.o

"There's a call for you, sweetie!" Sally Jackson called upstairs, praying that the person on the other end wasn't who she thought it was.

"Coming!" was Percy's reply, and in mere seconds he was in the room, running a nervous hand through his hair. He picked up the phone that was in Sally's hand and put it to his ear. Sally listened to the one-ended conversation, trying to pick up hints as to who this person was or what exactly they wanted.

"Uh huh. Yeah, of course. No problem—anytime, yeah. I'll ask. NO! Well, sure, but…" were Percy's varied replies. Sally eyed the phone suspiciously, wondering if maybe…

Could it be Percy's Agency? The legendary Jupiter Agency that Percy called 'Camp Jupiter' in an attempt to keep the neighbours from prying the subject further? It couldn't be. _Please don't let it be another mission _were Sally's only thoughts. If her little boy risked his life one more time for a stupid Agency…

After two minutes of unpleasant, suspenseful worry, Percy finally put down the phone.

"Who was that?" Sally asked, trying to sound casual, as if Percy might not have been just recruited to go on another life-or-death mission. But she gave away her worry with the slight tremor in her voice.

"Well, it was Camp," Percy said, avoiding eye contact and instead choosing to look at the floor. Not a good sign, Sally concluded.

"What did they say?" Sally asked.

"Well, you see…it's quite funny actually…"

"Get to the point."

"Alright. So. Um. This is awkward." Percy stated, trying to draw the attention away from what he was about to reveal to his mother. He tapped his fingers together.

"Perseus…!" was Ms. Jackson's agitated reply.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Basically we're—as in us two—are being relocated."

"Relocated as in we're moving?" Mission distract Mum from what is really going on failed.

"Yep," Percy said, trying to keep himself and his mother calm, "to the great state of New York."

O.o

"High school sucks," were the first words out of Annabeth's mouth as she walked through the partially filled halls of her High School.

"You shouldn't have come so early," Piper said, rolling her eyes a little.

"I had to. Mum and Dad are in a…situation, let's say. One minute they're all in love and the next they're at each other like wolves. So basically Mum refused to drop me, meaning Dad had to drop me before work. And if you know my dad, you know he gets to work early, so…" Annabeth replied.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Piper said, quietly, wishing she hadn't spoken.

"Eh. It doesn't really mind me all that much, to tell the truth. Just kind of annoying," Annabeth stated, "But now to you—how's being a freshman working out for you?"

"It's great! Sort of. There's loads of homework and stuff, which means my dad and I get less time to talk and hangout, which sucks, but you're here so everything's good. I really did miss you last year."

"And I, you."

Piper and Annabeth were great friends and had there had been a point in time where they were practically sisters, but this was during Middle School and after Annabeth had to leave for High School, this left Piper in eighth grade—still in Middle School. The age barrier had finally set in, leaving the girls to bond more closely with their other friends.

"Hello," a new voice interrupted the girls' conversation.

"Who…Nico?" Piper asked, spinning around to face the small boy who was dressed completely in black, a dark hoodie shading his face slightly, only revealing a pale chin and thin lips.

"Right," Nico replied, lowering the hood to reveal the dark-circles under his eyes and the rest of his pale, slightly sunken, face. He had a thin scar on his right temple, giving him a scary Goth look. But despite the scariness of his outfit and looks, he was really quite a friendly fellow. Well, a _kind _of friendly fellow. He was pretty friendly to those he considered his friends and not so much to those who he didn't consider his friends.

"What do you want?" Piper hissed, walking backwards in order to face Nico. He kept up with Piper's long strides.

"I'd like to talk to you. Alone." Nico said. Piper looked at Annabeth questioningly. Annabeth shrugged and said, "Hey, I'll leave you two some alone time. I need to talk to my Maths teacher anyways." She grinned at the two and disappeared, into the growing crowd of students eager to get somewhere.

As soon as Annabeth was out of sight, Nico grabbed Piper's elbow roughly and backtracked a few steps, pulling her into a supplies closet and slamming the door behind them shut, knocking over a broom in the process, that clonked onto Piper's head.

"Ow," Piper said, propping the broom back up and rubbing her head, "What was _that _for?"

"You're in danger," Nico said, suddenly, "and you can't tell Annabeth."

"What?" Piper asked, looking at Nico with a raised eyebrow. Nico had warned her about several things before—pop quizzes, sick students ("don't sit next to Jacob, it was very contagious), and substitute teachers, but never before had he been so _dead serious _and never had he warned her not to tell Annabeth.

"And I can help you," Nico said, ignoring Piper's question.

"What am I in danger _from _exactly?" Piper asked, coming to the realization that this must be some sort of prank.

"Jupiter," Nico said, looking at Piper's confused eyes with desperate, pleading eyes of his own.

"Jupiter?!" Piper asked, bewildered.

"The Agency," Nico said, leaning forward and looking at Piper in an almost angry manner.

"What…?" Piper backed away slightly, a little scared of Nico's sudden change in attitude.

"Let me finish," Nico interrupted, "you see, there's an underground Spy Agency called 'Jupiter'. And they are going to find out that…certain people are enemies of the Jupiter Agency and so drastic measures will be taken."

"This is all just a joke," Piper said, willing it to be a joke. She reached for the door knob, wanting to leave. Nico was really weirding her out.

"No, it's not. I promise you, Piper. Please believe me. Look at me Piper—in the eyes. Tell me if I'm being serious."

"You're being serious," Piper said, her hand loosening its grip on the door as she stared into Nico's dark pools that drowned her like an abyss of emptiness, still and obviously very serious.

"Okay, great. Now listen to me. Hear me out," Nico said, his eyes suddenly looking more like actual eyes than pits, his features softening slightly.

"I will," Piper said, urging him on.

"Good, and please don't freak out. Because Piper Mclean, you are going to be Jupiter's next target. You are going to be kidnapped. Did I mention you can't tell Annabeth?"

**A/N: Kind of dramatic ending, yes? Okay, I seriously hope you liked it and thanks for all the support! Many thanks to Average Canadian and ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me for reviewing and everybody else for reading, following, and favoriting. Two things I'd like to make clear (in case I haven't already):**

**1. Sally and Percy are currently living in California. I know I didn't make that clear at any point, but they are, because that it where the HQ of the Jupiter Agency (wink, wink) is.**

**2. Annabeth is in tenth grade, while Piper and Nico are in the grade below her - ninth, but they all go to the same school. Piper and Annabeth also went to the same Middle/Lower school that was for grades PK - 8. Got that? :D**

**Please, please, please review! Especially if you've already followed or favorited! It always encourages me to write more and faster, so basically... MORE REVIEW EQUALS FASTER UPDATES!**

**Have an awesome day!**

**xxStrawberryofLifexx**

**P.S. Sorry about the long A/N. **


	3. Chapter 3 - New Kid

**A/N: 'Tis me again. I meant to post this Chapter last night, but instead last night I got rid of the virus on my computer so unfortunately y'all had to wait until today to read this. Sorry!**

**This is for those who reviewed last chapter: ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me, Cthe, and my two guest reviewers: medusa'sdaughter and musicforlife.**

**Disclaimer: Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians I do not.**

Chapter 3

"Ms. Jackson. This is a great opportunity for your child. I understand your concerns, but…"

"But?" Sally Jackson interrupted, sounding angrier than she really was.

"But I don't have the power to keep him from relocating. He has also already indicated that he is ready, willing, and excited to move to New York." Reyna confided, toying with the silver and gold bulldog statuettes that were on her desk.

"I thought you were…!"

"I know," Reyna said, "and I am partially. My job is to ensure everyone in this department is on track towards their missions. I'm like everybody's personal manager for ages 0-18. There _is _a higher power. I just make sure their orders are carried out. I can talk to my boss for you, but I don't think your concern is the move to New York, but the fact that more missions await him."

Sally sighed, placing an agitated hand to her forehead. "I am. Worried about his missions, that is. Percy's so _young. _What if something bad happens to him?"

"I assure you, we'll do everything in our power to ensure Percy's safety. Not much could go wrong in New York. He'll be with my co-leader, Jason Grace. I'll be able to contact you through Jason and if anything goes wrong I'll send immediate back-up. Okay?" Reyna asked, looking at Sally through concerned eyes.

"I…you have a co-leader in New York?" Sally asked, surprised.

"Our Agency has Agents all over the world, don't act so surprised," Reyna laughed, glad that there was something humourous despite Sally's anger with the Agency for Percy's relocation. "Jason and I lead the Agents years 0-18—although we're yet to have a baby agent" Sally laughed a little at this "in America. We've occasionally relocated people to Mexico and Canada and then we stay in touch, but it helps just to transfer them to the Canadian or Mexican Minor Agents Departments. When Jason and I first met, we figured it would be easy to keep track of more of our Agents if we were each on a Coast, allowing Jason to take over Eastern America and me to take over Western America. Smart, eh?"

Sally smiled a little at this. "But, still…"

"Right. Percy. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's an accomplished Agent and we're not going to have him doing much that's too grueling. The life-or-death missions are left to our older Agents who have in the most literal sense devoted their lives to the Agency. At the most he'll get a few bruises and scratches."

"Alright," Sally relented, "but if anything bad happens…"

"Call me. I'll be right here," Reyna said, handing Sally a small, professional-looking business card that read "REYNA, YOUR FRIEND" in bold letters and Reyna's phone number written underneath. Sally smiled and thanked her, leaving the room with a huge weight off of her shoulders. Percy wasn't going to die.

O.o

"Annabeth?" Piper suddenly asked.

"Yeah?" Annabeth replied, looking up from her table in the school library. Her pencil paused, midair.

"I have to tell you something," Piper said, before she could stop herself from doing so.

"Go ahead. Shoot." Annabeth said, returning to her work. Piper listened to the rhythmic sound of pencil scratching paper before she spoke again, weighing her options.

On the one hand she really, really wanted to tell Annabeth what Nico had told her. On the other, Nico had specifically told her _not _to tell Annabeth.

But this is what made Piper all the more suspicious. Did Annabeth work for Jupiter? And therefore, was _Annabeth _going to kidnap her? Or the even more unlikely scenario ran through her head: Annabeth was going to be able to help her and Nico was really just leading her into a trap and didn't want Annabeth to know.

But in that case Nico wouldn't have told Piper he wanted her kidnapped or that Jupiter was going to kidnap her, so Piper settled on the safe decision.

"I kind of like this guy. Jason. Grace. You know him?" Piper said.

"Yeah. He's kind of cute I guess, but he's just also kind of…I don't know…cocky?" Annabeth said slowly, not looking up. She flipped a page in her Science textbook.

"Right. Well rumor is he's going to ask me out," Piper said, repeating the rumor one of her friends, Victoria, had told her.

"That's a rumor," Annabeth pointed out.

"Right," Piper said, "but whatever the case, if he _did _ask me out, what should I say?"

"Well, logically you like him and if he asks you out there's a good chance he likes you too. Yes?" "Right," Piper said, mentally cursing herself for asking a stupid question. But hey, at least she hadn't told Annabeth about the kidnap that might happen in the future. Annabeth would've thought her crazy.

There was a tap on Piper's back. She turned around, to face Nico who today was wearing a neon green Nike jacket and baggy, black gym shorts.

"How was Gym?" Piper asked, pulling out the seat next to her. "Fine," Nico replied, slipping into the seat and secretly handing Piper a slip of white paper. She tucked it into her pocket.

"Lots of homework?" Nico asked. "A tonne," Piper and Annabeth both replied simultaneously, giving Nico identical looks of _Really? _Nico let out a snort that was followed by another until he burst out laughing, attracting the attention of the librarian.

"Could you keep it down, please?" she asked, smiling sweetly at the three of them and stashing a pencil behind her ear.

"Sorry ma'am," Nico said, choking back his laughter with more snorts.

"No need to call me ma'am," the young librarian laughed, "Gabriella is fine." She smiled at the three and returned to her desk, where she was helping a senior find a good book on the French Revolution.

"Right…Gabriella," Nico said awkwardly.

"Big change from Mrs. Grey in Middle, huh?" Piper asked, grinning at Nico's face that had distorted into some sort of confused grin mashed with an awed frown.

"Yeah. Mrs. Grey was one mean ass teacher. I hated her so much. She gave me detentions for doing nothing, basically. Ugh." Piper laughed a little.

"Agreed," she said.

"Guys, 4th Period is starting. We should get a move on it," Annabeth spoke up suddenly, eyes focused on the small watch on her left wrist.

"Thanks for the warning!" Piper said, gathering her stuff and stashing it in her backpack and taking off barely before anyone could blink an eye.

O.o

"Hello students," Mr. Andrews said. "Hello," the class recited dully. "Today I am glad to introduce a new student all the way from California. Would you please welcome…Perseus Jackson!"

A tall boy with messy black hair and piercing green eyes stood up and walked to the front of the class, giving an awkward little wave. Something flew through the air, landing on Piper's desk. Piper looked around for the person who threw it, her friend Victoria giving her a small wave before turning back around to face the front. Piper unfolded the note and read in Victoria's messy script '_He's hot_'. Piper chuckled to herself a little, scribbling a quick reply and throwing it onto Victoria's desk.

With a jolt, Piper remembered the note that Nico had passed to her in the library. Taking another look at the new kid, Perseus, she unfolded the note. In bold, black script were the words:

_Watch out for the new kid._

**A/N: Dun...dun...dun! Hope everybody liked this chapter! Also, sorry everything has been so Piper-centric lately. Since that has been happening, my question for you all is what do you want in the next chapter?:**

**1. More Piper (with Jason or without)**

**2. More Percy/Annabeth**

**3. More Jason/Frank.**

**Please leave your answer in a review! :) Now in reply to my two Guest Reviewers:**

**medusa'sdaughter - Well, here you go! :) Thanks for reviewing.**

**musicforlife - Yep. Blue cookies. ;) And you can definitely create and OC for this chapter. :D Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Have a great day!**

**xxStrawberryofLifexx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Agent Shark

**A/N: Hello everyone! I tried to incorporate what everybody wanted: A little bit of Jason/Piper and some Percabeth. But don´t worry, F***theAUTHORity, your time will come soon. Hopefully. Anyways, let´s get to the point. Our Wi-Fi is going in and out (and should be repaired late tomorrow) so I´m going to post this whilst the Wi-Fi is still working. So. I didn´t edit this properly meaning... there are probably loads of mistakes in here. Sorry.**

**Now, cupcakes to ICECREAMROCKS don´t dis me, GallagherGirlx, F***theAUTHORity, AverageCanadian, LimaBean888, and my one guest reviewer for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the series. *cries***

Chapter 4

Piper was having trouble avoiding Perseus, or Percy as he liked to be called. He was _everywhere. _It was two weeks later and she had bumped into him enough times for Percy to consider her a "friend". As if. Finally Piper decided to confront Nico. She hadn't talked to him since two weeks ago in the library, save for exchanging a few pleasantries in the hallways. And now Piper was sick of it. Sick of hiding and not knowing _why _she should "watch out" for the new kid.

So she stopped Nico in the hallways one day and pulled him into the nearest classroom. Luckily it was empty, as all of the teachers and students were making their way to have lunch.

"What do you want?" Nico asked casually, looking slightly concerned.

"I just want to know," Piper said. "That was vague. Know _what _exactly?" Nico asked, frowning slightly.

"Why I'm supposed to 'watch out' for the new guy. That's what I want to know," Piper said, watching as Nico's confused expression slowly morphed into one of understanding.

"You want me to tell you?" Nico asked, his eyes searching Piper's for an answer. Piper nodded, wondering if Nico was about to tell her an earth-exploding type of secret.

"He's an Agent. For Jupiter," Nico explained, looking solemn, "and I have reasons to believe he'll be doing the one kidnapping." "He's only sixteen! He should be kidnapping people!" Piper said, alarmed.

"And you're fifteen. You shouldn't be worried." Nico reminded her, but agreeing with her in his head.

"Right. But I'm going to be kidnapped by a sixteen-year-old? He doesn't look dangerous. Isn't there any way to prevent this?" Piper asked, brows furrowed.

"Of course," Nico confided, "and that's why I'm going to help you. Keep your distance. Make sure not to go to anything he invites you. I need to figure out when and where the kidnapping will take place. I'll leave a note in your locker. That sound good?" Piper nodded, glad she finally understood. She turned around to leave the classroom, but a thought hit her making her stop in her tracks.

"Why exactly" Piper asked, turning around slowly on the spot "are they kidnapping _me_?"

O.o

Everything was going as smooth as ice, Amerald contemplated, looking at the various video screens surrounding her. All was going to plan…both ways. A small, yellow-coloured light started flashing above her. Calmly, Amerald pressed a small yellow button, smoothing out her hair and arranging her jacket to shadow most of her face.

"Agent Shark?" a cautious voice echoed throughout the small room.

"Yes?" Amerald asked, looking at the small video screen that displayed a frazzled-looking, handsome young man.

"I need you in New York ASAP," the man said. "Why?" Amerald asked, remaining calm, her black irises glistening with anticipation.

"I need confirmation that our target is indeed an Agent for Half-Blood. If you posed as a student…"

"Of course. But joining in the middle of the year?" A slow smile etched its way into Amerald's mouth. Though she was not older than sixteen, she took upon the look of a twenty-two year old warrior.

"Transfer," Jason suggested, "from a country of your preference. I can find someone willing to leave the school and pretend to be transferring to your country. Good?"

"Alright. I'll see you then, Mr. Grace." "And you, Agent Shark."

O.o

It was worrisome, that was for sure. Agent Shark was an unreliable mystery figure, but generally Jupiter's only hope at discovering if Annabeth really _was _an Agent for Half-Blood. But what was even more daunting was the upcoming school formal, a dance where guys and girls were required to go in pairs. But Jason didn't have a girlfriend, only a crush, and it would seem she had no interest in himself.

But it was with Percy's words of encouragement that he found himself knocking on Piper's door two days before the dance would start. Was it possible Piper already had a date?

The door opened to reveal a tall, familiar-looking man in jeans and a muscle-shirt. He was talking to a Bluetooth earpiece attached to his ear and seemed slightly agitated. The man looked down at Jason.

"One moment, please," he whispered into the earpiece. He looked at Jason.

"Who…?"

"I'm here to see your daughter," Jason explained. The man nodded as if this happened every day. "No funny business," he warned, holding the door open for Jason to go inside.

"PIPER! THERE'S SOMEONE TO SEE YOU!" he shouted upstairs. "What are you doing here?" the man asked, his tone lowering. "To ask her to the dance," Jason said, blushing. The man nodded and disappeared off into the large house. A few minutes later Piper came downstairs in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, holding a bag of pretzels in one hand and what looked like a history essay in the other.

"Jason!" she said, blushing furiously, "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" Jason began, "I um…came here to ask you to the dance?" Piper raised an eyebrow. "I see," she said, smiling slightly, "I see."

"Is that a yes?" Jason asked cautiously. "I don't see why not," Piper said, grinning a devious little smile. Jason found himself grinning along with her.

"DAD, I'M GOING WITH JASON TO THE DANCE IN TWO NIGHTS!" Piper yelled. There was a shout of "OKAY" and Piper turned back to Jason. "Anything else you want?" she asked.

"Nah," Jason said, grinning, "Pick you up at 5?"

O.o

It was kind of funny how things had worked out. Piper had told Annabeth she wanted to avoid Percy for "personal reasons" and yet she had bumped into him several times in the past two weeks. Annabeth, on the other hand, hadn't actually seen Percy (properly) at all. Yet. She'd first seen him (properly) while passing him in the hallway, his sea-green eyes and black, windswept hair catching her eye and throwing her off guard. He was, in a strange way, very handsome. He was slightly muscled and always smelt like the sea. His sea-green eyes were sharp and never missed a thing, but they always had a little twinkle hidden in them. He was the right kind of self-confident. The only think he didn't excel at was his classes.

She hadn't been _trying _to avoid him, but the first thing out of his mouth when she first sat down at the same table as him was:

"You _aren't_ avoiding me then?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I was _never _trying to avoid you," she said.

"I'm sure," he said, "I haven't actually met you before—and I've been here pretty long."

"Two weeks isn't long," Annabeth said. "But I've met everybody else," was Percy's easy reply. "Not really. Have you met Calypso?"

"Callie who?" Percy asked, squinting his eyes and trying to remember if he'd met a Callie.

_He's kind of cute. _Were the only words running through Annabeth's head.

"Calypso. New chick. Nice and all that. Kind of shy." Percy laughed a little at this. "I guess I haven't met everyone, then. But I haven't met you specifically. Percy. Jackson."

"I know," Annabeth said, "My friend who has been failing at avoiding you told me." Percy laughed again. A good-natured, whole-hearted laugh.

"Who is this mysterious friend?" "You would know her," Annabeth grinned. Percy rolled his eyes. "So this mysterious friend…is she pretty?"

"_Boys._" Was Annabeth's annoyed reply. "Seriously," Percy said, "but hey, I'll settle on you. Your name?" "Chase," Annabeth said, "Annabeth Chase." Percy grinned.

"Nice to meet you Chase Annabeth Chase." "Percy!" Annabeth laughed. Percy grinned. "I've got to go, Chase," Percy said, "but see you 'round, It was nice meeting ya." "Ditto." And with that, Percy left.

O.o

Leo was having a really bad day until this chick, Calypso, showed up, saying she was a transfer student from France. Jason was really close with Calypso at first, they were basically best buds at first sight, and Leo had been the _tiniest _bit jealous, but then Jason had told him that Calypso was interested in him and everything was better.

Calypso was a pretty girl. She had beautiful brown locks and big, blue eyes that glittered like sapphires. She was definitely Leo's dream gal. And so, with support from Jason who had claimed he had to go ask Piper to the dance at Piper's house, he found himself standing next to Jason on Calypso's front porch, ringing the doorbell urgently.

"Coming!"

The door opened, giving Leo full appreciation of Calypso's beauty. Her cheeks were rosy and she was wearing a beautiful long white dress that fluttered in the ample breeze.

"Leo! Jason! Come in! My parents are out though, so try not to break anything." Calypso laughed. It sounded like tinkling bells. The two boys stepped inside and Calypso offered the two what looked like a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. Both boys accepted the cookies hungrily.

"What do you want?" Calypso asked, still smiling, but her gaze slightly more focused on Jason.

"Wouldyouliketogotothedancewithmetomorrow?" Leo asked in a rush, wringing his hands nervously.

"Sure!" Calypso said, not seeming to be confused by Leo's hastily-put-together sentence. She beamed.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Jason suddenly spoke up. A dark cloud crossed Calypso's face, but she nodded nonetheless. Leo munched on a few more cookies as Jason led Calypso into the nearest room. It wasn't until a few more minutes after a loud "NO!" from Calypso that Leo decided to listen at the door. Because, after all, when your best friend and date are in a room arguing this is _not _a good sign.

Leo pressed his ear to the door.

"No. I just said yes," he could hear Calypso's muffled voice.

"You can't go with Leo, Ames. You'll be leaving soon enough and we can't have Leo getting his hopes up."

"Why not? You're going with Piper!"

"That's different. I actually _do _need an education, you know." "So do I!" "So you're staying here even after…?"

"Yes." "I'll have to talk to Reyna." "Don't you dare _Reyna _on me." "AMERALD SILVERTIP, YOU ARE _NOT _GOING WITH LEO TO THE DANCE!"

It was at this point that Leo pushed open the door, furious that his friend was trying to convince Calypso _not _to go with him when she obviously wanted to. But Amerald? The arguing pair turned to look at Leo, both freezing.

"Calypso's going with me," Leo said, narrowing his eyes at Jason. Jason gulped nervously, putting his hands in his pockets. Calypso looked absolutely delighted.

"But who's Amerald Silvertip?"

**A/N: Like it? Don´t? Tell me in a review! :D Plus, what do we want more of NEXT chapter?**

**1. Leo!**

**2. Percabeth!**

**3. Jason!**

**4. Piper!**

**5. Nico!**

**6. Frank!**

**Now in reply to my guest viewer:**

**musicforlife - I´m trying to portray Amerald as best I can. Anything I should change about her? I figure she has to be a LITTLE more one on one with each Agency, but she has a disguise in both - she IS master of disguise after all. And since you ARE a spy expert - do you think there´s any spy stuff I should add in? I´ll definitely contact you if I have any other spy questions. :D**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY, EVERYONE!**

**xxStrawberryofLifexx**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Dance

**A/N: Hi all! I'm back! I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I had a spot of writer's block and ended up deleting half of my chapter to rewrite it in a new way. Thanks SO MUCH for all of the support! I have a total of ****_26 _****reviews, which is totally amazing! Thanks so much! I would like to especially thank my good friend AverageCanadian - go check her out -, ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me, hungergamesfangirl100, and my SEVEN different guest reviewers for reviewing. Assuming the two guest reviews called 'Guest' were different people. My replies to all of the guest reviewers will be at the end of this chapter.**

**I tried to incorporate a lot of Percabeth and a tiny FrankxHazel scene. LOTS OF LOVE TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED ME! Oh, and sorry this chapter is so short. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Jason Derulo's Talk Dirty to Me. **

**Warning: Kissing**

Chapter 5

Turns out Calypso was actually Amerald's middle name. Who knew? It had been mildly confusing at first, but finally Leo had come to the conclusion that Amerald Silvertip a.k.a. Calypso lived with just her mother, Blu Silvertip, and was most definitely a transfer student from France, although before France she had lived in Texas, which explained why she didn't have a particularly strong French accent. Calypso hated the name Amerald so instead of confusing everyone, she just went by her middle name. Calypso.

But the one thing that Leo didn't know was that everything he had just been told about Calypso…

…was a lie

O.o

"C'mon. Please come?" Piper asked. Annabeth switched the phone to her other ear.

"What's the point?" Annabeth asked, "You're going to be off with Jason and my other friends have their dates."

"You can hang with Jason and me. I'm sure he won't mind." "But…" "No buts, you're coming." "Alright, alright," Annabeth surrendered. "Ok, see you there." Piper hung up and grabbed a few last minute things, before heading out the door with a loud, "I'M GOING TO THE DANCE, DAD!" to where Jason was waiting for her. He was leaned up against his car, grinning.

"You look beautiful," he said, looking Piper up and down as casually as one does. Piper blushed. "C'mon. We have a dance to go to."

O.o

The dance took place in the Auditorium, but it had transformed into a colourful party. A large disco ball hung from the ceiling and coloured lights flashed around, briefly illuminating people's faces in the colours of the rainbow. A DJ sat up front, headphones on, dancing in his seat to a beat that definitely didn't match the song that was currently on. The music seemed to turn everyone into dancing machines. People were attempting to do the worm, dancing with partners, and there were a few couples hidden in the dark kissing with a fever.

This wasn't Annabeth's home territory. She liked to dance with her friends, of course, but people were going absolutely _crazy _here, doing strange (and sometimes perverted) dance moves. It was absolute chaos.

But a good kind of chaos. The kind of chaos that makes sense only in the strange minds of teenagers. So Annabeth found herself dancing, doing crazy moves that she didn't even think she knew how to do, with strangers and friends alike.

Now she was with Piper, Jason, and Isabella (one of her many tenth grade friends) partying her head off and singing along off-key to all of the songs she knew. Her friends laughed, chatted, and sang as the music blared on.

"BEEN AROUND THE WORLD, DON'T SPEAK THE LANGUAGE, BUT YOUR BOOTIE DON'T NEED EXPLAINING! ALL I NEED TO UNDERSTAND IS… WHEN. YOU. TALK DIRTY TO ME!" the group sang, all at different tempos, laughing and dancing randomly to the music.

Finally the song ended and was replaced by a slow, melodic song. The party atmosphere turned into a more awkward one. Couples paired up and started swaying to the music. Chatting quietly or sometimes being otherwise occupied. Piper apologized to Annabeth, blushing profusely, and she and Jason danced away into the sea of couples, leaving Annabeth and Isabella feeling mighty awkward. But then a boy came up to Isabella and asked her to dance, so Annabeth was left alone. She searched the crowd for anyone who was also alone—maybe she could start a singles club—but she found no one.

Even her kind of close friend, Hazel, was dancing with someone. Frank, by the looks of it. Annabeth tried to get to the punch table, unsure of where else to go. She finally made it to the outer edge of the couples and grabbed some punch, downing most of it in one gulp. She watched the swaying couples and suddenly noticed something that made her heart drop into her stomach.

O.o

Frank couldn't believe Hazel had come here alone and was willing to dance with him. The two had been pretty close, but Frank had previously been nearly 100% positive that Hazel had no interest in him romantically. Apparently he'd been wrong.

Now, nuzzled up against his chest, Hazel was breathing softly. The two were swaying together in a sort of embrace. Frank hugged Hazel closer and the two danced off into the crowd.

O.o

Annabeth wanted to cry. She hadn't admitted it before, but this just reaffirmed the fact that, yes, she had a crush on Percy. It wasn't anything she had thought about before, but seeing Percy dancing with some girl—whom she didn't even _know_—made her heart crack a tiny bit. And Annabeth was really relieved when the music changed back from slow-paced to fast and the two broke away, going in opposite directions, dancing wildly to the music. Annabeth integrated into the crowd, hoping to get away from Percy.

But, of course, when you are trying to get away from someone they always appear. Right in front of your face. "Hey, Annabeth!" Percy said cheerfully. Annabeth smiled half-heartedly, but hey, at least she got to dance with him for a little bit, right?

"How's your date?" Annabeth asked, sounding a little sourer than she meant to. "Date?" Percy asked. "I saw you dancing," Annabeth explained. Percy laughed, making Annabeth feel a little embarrassed. Was it possible Percy knew she was a tinge jealous?

"We're just going as friends," Percy said, grinning. A spark of hope flared in Annabeth's stomach. "Do you have a date?" he asked. Annabeth shook her head. She swore she saw Percy's grin widened. The next two songs placed, an upbeat beat and the two danced together in their own little bubble of seclusion. Suddenly a slow song came on. The two connected eyes for a moment.

"Want to dance?" Percy asked, looking at his feet. "Yeah, that would be nice…" Annabeth replied, feeling her face heat up. Annabeth put her hands on Percy's shoulders and Percy's hands found their way to Annabeth's waist. The two swayed a bit together, looking at each other.

"You look really nice," Percy breathed. Annabeth could feel it hot on her face. "Thanks," Annabeth said, blushing again, "You do too." Percy grinned. And then he was leaning forward slightly and Annabeth could feel it. It was a sweet, soft kiss. Gentle, romantic, and generally perfect. The two smiled shyly at each other as they broke apart. And then they reconnected, sparks flying.

O.o

Nico was shadowed in the back of the auditorium, refusing to go out where the bright lights and throngs of people would annoy him. It was a secluded area and if anyone connected eyes briefly with him, they quickly turned away and didn't comment. Nico watched from his little corner until about midnight, when the music slowly came to an end. Couples kisses a final time before departing, some departing together, groups of girls giggled on their way out, guys shoving each other and looking pink-faced. He watched until only two people remained, the very two he had been expecting. They were making their way to the restroom and Nico followed them.

"We'll be out in a few minutes!" Jason said, waving to Piper as she exited. Then the two boys walked quickly to the restroom. When they went in, Nico hovered at the door, hand cupped around his ear, listening carefully. The voices were slightly muffled, but he could hear them all the same.

"Agent Shark says she's picked out a target." Nico recognized the voice of Jason. "Do you know who?" Percy asked. "No. She also won't tell me who the enemy Agent is. Not sure why."

"It couldn't be…?" "No." Jason said firmly. "Alright," Percy relented, pacing the bathroom, unaware that someone was listening to their conversation.

"She says we'll just have to do a few things and she'll take care of the rest. Here are your instructions." There was a rustle of paper.

Then the door opened and Nico stumbled in, cursing under his breath. He looked up to see two surprised, slightly angry, faces. And then everything was black.

**A/N: Before I say anything else: I promise all the love between the couples is genuine no matter what happens in future chapters.**

**Anyone who wants to create an OC for this story is welcome to. I will try to include them in my story, but no promises that they will get huge parts. Now, what do we want in the next chapter?**

**1) Discovering more about the mysterious Calypso/Amerald/Agent Shark**

**2) More missions for any/all Agents.**

**3) More couple time. **

**NOTE: I will definitely include Percabeth no matter what. :D**

**In reply to my guest reviewers: (non guest reviewers can skip this)**

**musicforlife - I'm glad I did. Does she have a backstory of any specific kind? Or should I make one up for her? I will try to include more spy stuff next chapter, but I think I needed to get the dance out of the way. A lot of people wanted more Percabeth/couple time, so this was a good way to do it. I'm going to make her kind of mysterious and dark, but she still cares for everyone in her own strange way, yeah? Really? Your friend is kind of like Amerald? That's awesome! Thanks so much for reviewing... TWICE! :D**

**Guest - Maybe you'll find out next chapter. ;) Maybe you won't. ;( THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Demi-shark: Can't help noticing your name. I like it. :D And yes, Silvertip is a type of shark. She's a disguise pro. I'll just tell you right now that her real eye colour is black. She wears powerful contact lenses to disguise them when, well, in disguise. And thanks so much for your support. :)**

**Guest - Haha. :) And I did get that a lot. You should find out what she means by 'both ways...' eventually. *suspense* You get a cupcake for reviewing. Chocolate, carrot, or vanilla? **

**kriawesome - First off: Thanks for reviewing. Twice. I hope you liked my Percabeth scene. More to come! I tried to create Krittika. I thought she'd be more of a best friends with guys kind of person. But does she have a crush? I'll make a few scenes with her actually, properly IN them later. And she was the one Percy was dancing with. As friends.**

**Cthe - Did you like the Percabeth scene? I hope you did. Thank you for helping me by reviewing. It does mean the world.**

**Yayness - I'm a huge fan of Caleo myself. I'm sorry if you don't like that Amerald was Calypso. I figure they both do actually like each other in a more than friends type of way. And so, yeah, in a way it IS Caleo. I swear Amerald isn't playing Leo. I also figure although Amerald is kind of mysterious and stuff, she has a Calypso side that's kind of sad and hopeful and has a crush on Leo. She's sweet deep down, but... -blocked spoiler- I figure Jason called Amerald, because she was the closest, she was available, and because even though she isn't always reliable if she DOES get the job done, she does it well. She IS an agent for Jupiter. But... well... you're close. To the truth. DUN DUN DUN!**

**HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!**

**xxStrawberryofLifexx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Double Agent?

**A/N: I have come back to life! Hooray! I am super sorry that I was gone for so long. This took me a while to write and it actually didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, you may have to wait a few chapters to find out what happens/happened to Nico. If I can I'll squeeze it into the next chapter. If not, you'll have to wait for the chapter after that. **

**A million thanks and best wishes to those who reviewed last chapter: SilverHuntresses, ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me, GallagherGirlx, Average Canadian, Calypso Atlas, hungergamesfangirl100, and my five guest reviewers! **

**Also: go check out my friend Average Canadian's profile for more PJO stories! :D**

**Disclaimer: Guys. I have a secret. I don't own PJO. *cry***

Chapter 6

"You called?" Annabeth asked, folding her hands across the table. Chiron nodded, wheeling closer to the table. "We have some crucial information," Chiron said, looking grave. Annabeth looked up at Chiron, but he wouldn't meet her gaze, choosing to instead focus on a spot on the wall behind her.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked cautiously. "We believe we have an infiltration in the Agency," Chiron said, inhaling deeply. "No…" Annabeth breathed, her eyes widening in disbelief. It was common, of course, in movies and books to have infiltrations within agencies. Double-agents. Spies from the other side. But in all reality, it wasn't that common. Especially in top-notch spy agencies where full background checks were made. Activity was monitored to make sure agents weren't trying to contact the other side and… "Oh." Annabeth said, her heart dropping into her stomach, "You don't…you don't think it is me, do you? Because I can assure you…"

"You can assure us," Chiron said, finally meeting Annabeth in the eye, "but we don't know if you are telling the truth or not. We have information that we know is 100% true." Annabeth put a hand to her mouth, not wanting to speak against one of the most powerful people in her Agency, but wanting so badly to defend herself at the same time. Was this why she hadn't gotten a call earlier?

"It isn't me," Annabeth pleaded, hoping Chiron would see the light, "I can and have sworn on my life that I will never betray this Agency. Never!" Mr. Brunner leaned forward slightly, still staring into Annabeth's concerned pupils. She bit her lip nervously.

"Although I don't have proof you are not the infiltration, I don't believe you to be" at this, Annabeth breathed an audible sigh of relief "BUT" Annabeth tensed up, her body filling with anticipation "we have received a notice that there is a double agent working with us. Before we do anything else we have to drop everything and get the double agent out." Annabeth nodded, names running through her head for possible traitors.

"I assigned you to start tracking one of our suspects. Unfortunately there has been some shady behavior within the agency recently that we will need to check out. I'll have you track down an agent who recently got up and vanished. Not sure where she went. Take the weekend to go where you need. You have a partner."

"Who?" "Thalia. Grace."

O.o

"THALIA!" Annabeth said, running forward and hugging her long-time friend. Thalia opened her arms and the two enveloped each other in a large bear hug, unable to keep smiles off their faces.

"How was Canada?" Annabeth asked as the two girls stepped back to get a look at each other for the first time in nine months. Thalia had changed a bit. She had cut her dark locks to medium-length and her hair was done in a beautiful side braid, something that Thalia _never _wore. She had earrings too, little black studs that glistened, and was wearing a small silver bracelet with a single charm. It looked vaguely like a doe, but from her angle Annabeth couldn't make it out properly. Thalia was wearing a silver hoodie, dark, dark blue jeans and large black boots. She had bag of arrows slung over her shoulder, a bow looped through her arm, a knife strapped to her thigh, and black, expensive-looking guns on either side of her body, attached by a leather belt that lay askew on Thalia's hips.

Annabeth felt unprepared, having only a few gadgets and no major weapons on her.

"Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" "Heck yeah, sister." "Then we go," Thalia said, blue eyes glistening, "to Texas."

O.o

Annabeth hadn't actually ever left the great state of New York for a mission before. And so, clueless, she had assumed they would just get on a helicopter or an airplane and zoom off, spending roughly fifteen minutes on the ground. More like two hours.

The thing is when you are going on a mission in the middle of the night for an agency nobody knows about, transportation is planned out to the second. Every spot of turbulence is calculated precisely relative to the predicted wind speed. No one can see the plane, not a satellite, radar is out of the question. It must be as if that flight never had existed. So it takes a few hours for a team of five to very carefully plan out every jostle the plane will have. When Thalia and Annabeth finally boarded they found themselves to be on what looked like a storage plane. Among the stacks, two seats were hidden. They were dirty, smelly, and mysteriously enough…sticky. So both the girls opted for the floor which (surprisingly) was actually much cleaner than the chairs themselves.

"You excited?" Thalia asked, as the plane crossed into the boundary of Louisiana. Annabeth nodded, but paused mid-nod and shrugged. "I don't know," Annabeth confided, "I feel like the moment I was promoted I became ten times less important. Logically I would figure it was because I'm not expendable, but the irrational part of my brain keeps telling me the Agency forgot me."

"Oh, I understand the feeling," Thalia assured her, "when I was first promoted to official it was like that for me. The first mission I was sent on was two months after I had gotten promoted and that would be the last mission as just a member of Half-Blood I'd go on. I got accepted into the Hunters after that…" Thalia's eyes glazed over a little and Annabeth could tell, even in the dim light, that her eyes were watering slightly. Thalia's change from an official agent to being accepted into the Hunter of Artemis—one of the best spy groups within the Half-Blood Agency—had been something of a mystery to Annabeth. Thalia never talked about it and avoided the subject when possible, instead asking about Annabeth's life and the missions that _she _had been on.

The thing was, from what Annabeth could gather, the space between her first mission as an official agent and being accepted into the Hunters had been nearly three years. But Thalia acted as if the space between the two events had been less than a week. And it seemed strange to Annabeth that Thalia would've spent three years doing nothing for the Agency. But Annabeth let the subject drop, because she knew Thalia wasn't in the mood to discuss that at the moment.

"Did you hear that?" Thalia asked, suddenly. Annabeth shook her head, ears straining for any sign of a sound.

Thalia placed a hand over her eyes in disappointment, lips pursed. "Enemy plane spotted 10 km behind us. We need to get out of here. I'll contact the pilot." The two made their way towards the back of the plane where two parachutes were hidden.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked, curiously. She didn't doubt Thalia's information—after all, Thalia was one of The Best under eighteen spies in the entire Half-Blood Agency, beat out only by the legendary Artemis who was one of Thalia's best friends. She just wanted to know.

"A Hunter never reveals her secrets," Thalia said, winking. She grabbed a harness and gave it to Annabeth and took the second for herself, fastening it to her waist quickly. She removed a black earpiece from a hidden pocket in her hoodie and whispered something inaudible. Then she shed the earpiece and seconds later a small hatch, just big enough for a body to fit through, opened in the floor.

Right below Annabeth.

O.o

"Dude, this is going to be awesome," Jason said, high-fiving a very excited-looking Percy. The two clambered into a small plane. It just barely fit the two boys up front and a few special gadgets in the back.

"What are we doing?" Percy asked. Jason grinned. "Chasing down an enemy plane. This should be easy. Apparently they're headed to Texas?" "How did you find out?" Percy asked, fitting the thing, grey strap that provided as a seatbelt, around his waist.

"Agent Shark," Jason said, shrugging, "she said she got information from Reyna. Dunno why Reyna didn't just tell me, but Amerald is good at making sure things don't get intercepted, so…"

"She knows _everything_," Percy commented, "It's almost scary. I actually didn't realize she was at our school until after the dance. I mean, Calypso? Blue eyes? Different coloured hair? I didn't recognize her."

"She _is _a disguise master," Jason pointed out. "Right," Percy said sarcastically, "and she chose _that _face?" The two boys laughed good-naturedly.

"'Kay then," Jason said, "Ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

O.o

The wind whipped through Annabeth's hair and the unfamiliar tug at the pit of her stomach left Annabeth wanting to throw up. Her body was screaming at her to do something, but her mind remained blank. All of her training was thrown to the wind (almost literally) as she tumbled through the air rather uncomfortably. Finally some of her knowledge returned to her and Annabeth looked to either side of her, searching for the… there it was. Annabeth pulled on the red cord like her life depended on it. Which it did, of course. Annabeth briefly looked up to see the beautiful night sky, covering the earth like a blanket of dark blue with tiny silver, flickering stars and the bottom of Thalia's boots before the parachute opened, blocking Annabeth's view of what was above her.

She focused on the glittering lights of Baton Rouge, Louisiana and tried her best to navigate herself to a spot where she could land safely.

Way above her, Thalia floated gracefully like an Angel on the wings of her parachute, showing grace and beauty where Annabeth showed the awkwardness of trying to land a parachute for the first time. The two girls prayed the enemies wouldn't find them and that they would live to see the light of dawn the next day.

O.o

The plane was flying silently through the night, like an owl searching for its prey. Percy tapped the radar circle a few times, but there was still no sign of the white, blinking dot that would signify the enemy's plane.

"Where are they?" Percy asked, "And more importantly, where are _we_?" Jason shrugged, but answered anyway. "I figure they are still over Louisiana. We boarded the plane here for a reason. Now as for us…we're" Jason looked at the watch on his left hand "on the outskirts of Baton Rouge."

"Wait, dude… did you see that?" Percy asked suddenly, nudging Jason. Jason looked up, eyes scanning the city. Then he saw it. A figure attached to what looked like a parachute floating downwards from the sky. Instinctively, Jason looked ahead, squinting into the dark sky looking for the enemy plane.

"I don't see the enemy plane," Jason said, "but we need to get out of here. I'll land the plane. You parachute out and follow the enemy."

"Are you going to shoot them down?" Percy asked. "Pop the parachute? That depends. Do you want me to? They'll go down faster, which could give them an advantage. It really depends on if you think you can still catch the enemy."

"Just do it," Percy said, thinking on the spot, "I'll take the risk." Percy disappeared into the back of the plane to get his parachute. As he did so, Jason took aim with two of the hidden guns on either side of the plane.

With the press of a button the two bullets spiraled through the air, spinning and arching in a neat curve that punctured two holes in the dark parachute. The body attached to it went spiraling out of control and started going down at a terrifying speed.

**A/N: Cliffy, huh? And just in case you are wondering: yes the body attached to the parachute is Thalia's, not a stuffed dummy or a decoy or something tricky like that. So you'll just have to wait to see what happens. I know what my plan is for the next chapter. You will find out more about Agent Shark. We will have more of this mission. But if you have any suggestions, feel free to say so! :D**

**Also - you will find out what Percy and Jason's code names are in the next chapter. ;)**

**In reply to my Guest Reviewers: (once again, non guest reviewers you can definitely skip this)**

**musicforlife - Awesome. Next chapter some of her backstory and who she Really Is will be revealed. :D I can't wait! :D And if the offer still stands, do you know any good codes I could use? Besides Morse Code or something like that?**

**Guest - Would you like that to go or...? *stalling for time as cupcake bakes* BTW - my favourite is chocolate too! :)**

**Demi-shark: So I'm sorry that we didn't have that. BUT promises there will be finding out about Agent Shark in the next chapter. :D I'm super excited to write about her. Do YOU want to create an OC?**

**Yayness - Glad you figured it out. And thanks for keeping it secret. *looks around nervously* Nice plot twist, or what? And because I think you are awesome: wanna create an OC? Regardless, you get a cookie for being smart. :)**

**SphyrnaBlacktail - Hehe. Are you like Agent Shark in real life then? Secretly an Agent that does awesome spy work? I bet you are. Which isn't fair. D'you live in Texas, then? And yeah, probably. There will be riots in the streets and we'll all walk to Rick's house (in Massachusetts) with signs reading, 'DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS'. Because, um... TEXAS POWER?! :D**

**Have an awesome afternoon! See what I did there?**

**xxStrawberryofLifexx**


	7. Chapter 7 - Shot Down

**A/N: Hi, everyone! So sorry this literally took forever. Two quick things and a big thanks to those of you who reviewed: hungergamesfangirl100, AverageCanadian, Thalia2275, ahjegqdfvxgu, and my FIVE guest reviewers - SphyrnaBlacktail, Yayness, Demi-Shark, musicforlife/spiesareawesome, and PrincesVampFairy.**

**Thing 1: If you didn't already know, I have started a new story called "Olympus University," which is another Percy Jackson AU about the gang going to college. :) **

**Thing 2: Check out AverageCanadian's stories - she's written some AMAZING stories, plus one that I am co-writing with her. :D **

**OH and sorry this chapter is super short - I posted this, because this was all I had and I just really wanted to get it out there. Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians nor do I own Heroes of Olympus stuff. :( **

Chapter 7

Thalia loved parachuting. But she hated heights. It was a weird combination, but it worked. It was more… she had a fear of falling. But in parachutes she felt so safe, so secure in the harness and the parachute floated so gently down that Thalia never found herself scared in any way, no matter the height she was parachuting from.

And so it was with great displeasure that she began to fall out of the sky, parachute punctured, harness useless, arms and legs flailing wildly trying to stop or at least slow her body's decent. But unfortunately gravity had a different idea. So she fell down, down, down until she was so close to the ground she could almost feel it. Then… suddenly the world stopped—but just for a moment—and then continued, but this time in slow mo. It was like the rules of nature didn't apply to Thalia. The world was brighter—she could see the ground that was coming at her in high definition. Grass poked up from the brown dirt in small clusters. Then shivered and swayed in the wind and they crouched as if waiting for the impact of Thalia's body. Thalia had time to take a quick look around her. She could see the faint outline of Annabeth's body on the horizon—upright and standing tall—slowly unhooking her harness. As if physics didn't apply to her, Thalia twisted her body so she could see the sky as she fell and noticed, in the distance, a small figure parachuting out of a plane. A plane. A broken parachute. She had been shot out of the sky.

O.o

Annabeth had no idea where Thalia had landed. It was a sickening thought, too. With enemy agents in the airspace surrounding them, they couldn't give any specific indication where they were. How on earth would they meet up? And they had landed in Baton Rouge, too. The size of the city would make it twice as hard to find each other.

So Annabeth did what came naturally to her. She began to panic. But, after realizing if she didn't have her wits about her she was guaranteed not to find Thalia, Annabeth's training kicked in.

Survival was important, as was the goal of the mission. Thalia wouldn't wait. They couldn't afford to be found by the Enemy. Thalia, of all people, knew how terrible it was to be within the Enemy's compound. Thalia would have found a way to Texas by now. So Annabeth would have to too. They would meet back in NY at the HQ.

O.o

Percy tried to land in the approx. area the person they had shot down had landed. Percy wondered if they'd killed someone. And to be honest, the thought scared him. Percy had known, violence would be involved in the life on an Agent, but… killing? That was below him. He popped on night vision goggles and the world came into focus. He saw a body lying on the ground—not a metre away from him. He took a few cautious steps forward, knelt down and felt the person's pulse. There was no pulse. Percy popped off the night goggles and untied a flashlight from his waist, curious as to whom this person was. Percy shined the light on the ground, but nothing—no one—was there, except for dirt, grass, and a scared-looking chipmunk.

O.o

"I don't like him," Krittika said, rolling her eyes. "Yes. Yes you do," her best friend, Xylene said, crossing her arms and plopping herself down on Krittika's bed.

"We went as _friends, _Xylene. Besides. He was _kissing _that girl—Annabeth?—he's obviously not interested in me."

Xylene shrugged, "Maybe they were going as friends, too."

"They were kissing."

"So?"

"Ugh. I'm not going to go into this."

"You don't think you can handle _Annabeth_?" Xylene asked, appalled.

"What do you mean 'handle'?" Xylene rolled her eyes, but let the subject drop. Krittika picked up a pillow and hugged it to her pajamas, a simple tank top and comfy shorts. "What do you think of the new girl? Calypso? A bit sudden to join, don't you think?" Xylene didn't reply, which was very much unlike herself.

"Xylene? EARTH TO XYLENE?! What do you think?"

"Oh. Um…about Calypso?" Xylene asked, her eyes searching the room wildly. Krittika nodded, leaning forward eagerly.

"Yeah…?" Krittika asked, when Xylene didn't say anything.

"Well. Um. I think she's…a shady figure. I don't really like her."

"Why not?" Krittika asked. Xylene rubbed her eyes. "I'm tired," she lied, slipping in one of the sleeping bags on the floor.

"Xylene…"

"Be quiet, Kritt…I'm trying to go to sleep." "Ok," Krittika said quietly, slipping in the sleeping bag next to Xylene's.

And a few hours later, as Krittika drifted off into a dreamless sleep, Xylene was thinking about her former best friend.

"Is it really you?" Xylene whispered into the darkness, wondering if Amerald could hear her, "Why did you leave me?"

**A/N: Once again: I apologize it was so short. :( But hopefully the next chapter will be longer. :D**

**Give me feedback on what you want in the next chapter. Do we want to find out what happened to Nico? Or more about the Percy/Jason/Thalia/Annabeth mission? Or perhaps more on Amerald and maybe Xylene? **

**In reply to my guest reviwers (non guest reviewers can skip this):**

**SphyrnaBlacktail: Haha, yeah. :D I'm a big Aggie fan, but the majority of my friends are Longhorns. :(  
><strong>

**Yayness: Um... hope you liked how I incorporated her into the story...? **

**Demi-shark: I LOVE YOUR OC IDEA! I don't have her in the story yet, but I will. :D This is going to be fun! I'm still waiting for the crowd of kids to run past my house, screaming and holding signs. I will join them.**

**musicforlife/spiesareawesome: First of all - love your new name, I absolutely ADORE spies... and Braille is a good one. I read a book about soup and Braille and kids moving in across the street once... it was confusing. **

**PrincesVampFairy: Thanks! :) I think you'll like how the story turns out. *mysterious expression* I can't do mysterious expressions. :( **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY, EVERYONE!**

**xxStrawberryofLifexx**


End file.
